


solace

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Kink Meme, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally pays Hollis a visit and gives him the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a prompt on the kink meme today about Sally having some pregnant sex, and I chose to write about her with Hollis. Surprise, surprise, I didn't go with Eddie for once.

“Why...Sally Jupiter! If this isn't a surprise!” Hollis Mason declared after throwing his door open and seeing the gorgeous woman standing there, looking out of place in the best sort of way. “What brings you here? Come on in!”

Sally stepped in after him, smiling and saying, “Well, it's been too long and I thought it was high time I stopped in to see you. How are things?”

He offered her a seat on his couch, and when she took it, he sat beside her. “Oh, the same as always. You know how it is. But enough about me, how have things been with you?”

“Well, I'm pregnant,” she said casually. A bit too casually, considering the subject matter, but that was Sally.

“What?” Hollis blinked, then grinned at her. “Well, congratulations! That's great!”

“It's not Larry's,” she replied, again, too casually. “That's part of why I came to see you.”

“O-oh...” He looked down, confused. “Uh...who...who is the father, then?”

“I don't want to talk about that. It's just, it's not Larry's and he knows it,” she said. “He hasn't touched me the entire time we've been married, you know. And now he definitely won't, never mind the fact that I have needs...”

“Uh, well, uh...” He knew where this was going, but wasn't sure if he wanted it to go there or not, and so he tried to change the subject. “Do you have a preference? I mean, boy or girl?”  
She shrugged, looking uninterested. “Either or. It's still my baby either way, right?”

“Of course it is,” he said, nodding. “And if you have a daughter, I'm sure she'll be a knockout just like you! Or if it's a boy...well, he'll probably turn out as much like you as he can. Tough-as-nails and all that.”

“Let's hope. Wouldn't want him to turn out anything like his father.” As she said that, Hollis felt a sinking pit in his stomach and had the worst suspicion of who that father might be. But he knew that had to be completely ridiculous; Sally would never...would she?

“Like I said, either one will probably be just like you,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“Hollis,” said Sally, in a low voice, “please shut up, okay?” And then she was in his lap and her lips were on his, and a very big part of him wanted to push her off and stop this before it went to far...but a much bigger part of him had wanted this exact thing for so long that he could not do that.

She straddled him on the couch, kicking off her shoes and kissing him passionately while he fumbled in response, wrapping his arms around her to hold her steady. He grew hard beneath her and felt embarrassed about that, even knowing that that was an essential step in the process.

Sally pulled her lips from him and said, “Let's take this to your bedroom, okay?” He nodded in response before leading the way. When she had him in his room, she wasted no time in undressing him while he clumsily helped in whatever way he could. She turned to show him her dress zipper and his hand shook as he pulled it down.

She stepped out of it, kicking it to the side and turning to face him. While he was completely exposed, she still had her under garments on, and he found himself desperate for her to remove them, both to even the situation and to see her. Sally reached behind her back, unsnapping her bra; Hollis reached forward with the same shaking hands to fiddle with her garters, only to find himself completely at a loss.

She laughed and said, “You don't have much experience with this, do you?”

He blushed, mumbling, “Well, I haven't exactly...ever...”

“ _Ever_?” she asked, looking scandalized. “Why, Hollis, are you telling me that you're a virgin?”

His blush darkened and he glanced off to the side, nodding and feeling inadequate. He had always hated to think about it, but he knew that Sally had ample experience in that department. The very slight bump on her belly that she claimed was not caused by her husband was proof enough of that.

He studied this bump now, and wondered why anyone would compare pregnancy with becoming fat when it looked so beautiful, so damn good on her. His arousal only grew and she laughed again. “I'm only a little bit surprised,” she said. “But don't worry, I'll help you figure things out. And, baby, I'll be gentle.” She winked.

While she spoke, she unhooked her garters, sitting on the bed and peeling off her stocking slowly. Her panties followed and Hollis was left breathless while she laid back, slipping two fingers between her legs and working them into her tight entrance. She moaned, arching her back as she performed for him.

This went on for a few moments, Hollis watching her, slack-jawed, until she looked up at him, quirking a brow. “Well? Am I going to do this all myself or are you going to let me teach you?”

He stumbled, making his way for his bed and getting on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back. The tip of his cock teased at her entrance and the sensation sent shivers down his spine. He tentatively pressed in, and she let out another glorious moan that nearly did him in.

She tightened her legs against his waist and pulled herself up, bringing him deeper inside of her. It felt so indescribably amazing that he wondered how he had gotten to this point in life without experiencing it, and knew that it would never be quite as good with anyone but Sally. Even without knowing exactly what to do, it was still wonderful and Sally was patient with him, helping him along.

But it was so new to him and it felt so amazing, and it had been a long time since he had given himself the pleasure he had never sought with a woman, and too soon, he was over the edge, calling out her name and spilling inside of her. Panting and spent, he stared down into her beautiful, understanding face as he choked on, “I'm so sorry, Sally. I didn't...”

“It's okay, honey,” she said, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “There's plenty of ways for you to make it up to me, alright?”

She explained to him what he could do for her, told him that it was simple; all he had to do was touch her just as he had watched her touch herself. He was much less graceful then she, but again, she didn't seem to mind as he worked two fingers into her. He laid his other hand on her stomach, smiling at the bump there. It was not his child, but it was

not her husband's either, and it would barely be the father's, and Hollis knew that he would love the child as much as he had always loved the mother, perhaps even more.

His attention was back on Sally as she impatiently bucked her hips against his hand and he worked in a third finger as she called his name. His technique was clumsy, sure, but she was still loving it and he felt her tense and tighten around his fingers.

“Oh, God,” he heard her say. “Oh, God, Hollis!” And then the tightness exploded into tremors as she moaned and ground against his hand to prolong her orgasm. She looked at him from under heavy eyelids when she had finished and said, “For a first time, that wasn't so bad.”

“You really think so?” he asked, feeling proud of himself.

“I do. In fact, it was wonderful,” she sighed. “Some of the best I've had in a while, but that's not saying much...” He nodded, not sure what to say. Again, he wondered about the identity of the father, and again, he didn't like the suspicion he had.

“It's so nice to be able to call on old friends like this,” she said in a content voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote that quicker than planned. I love when I can fill prompts at the speed of light.


End file.
